House Sand
' House Sand' is a medium sized Vandal House that lives in the Kingdom Of Lucerne, and operates out of the capital of Lucerne Hold. House Sand is one of the smaller of the sworn houses of House Martell but its economic power is higher then the others making them more important then their size would have determined otherwise. House Sand controls land of Eastern Lucerne and their primary holding here is Sand Castle nicknamed this due to their family name and the grey walls of the castle, but the land they control contains several mines of which have made them quite wealthy. House Sand uses a hybrid version of the House Martell sigil of which defines their loyalty to their Lord House. The words of House Sand are "Unbowned, Unbent, and Unbroken." so completely the same as House Martell and having the same meaning obviously. House Sand was founded during the War in Arnor after Dabon Sand was knighted by a member of House Martell and swore his family to the service of House Martell. Following their return Dabon was killed during the Bloody Supper, and the new leadership did not have the martial skill of Dabon forcing them into a steep decline in importance. This changed with the rise of Edmund Sand of whom expanded some small businesses owned by House Sand and turned them into a profitiable enterprise which he expanded throughout the reign of James Lovie and into the reign of Bill Lovie. The wealth of House Sand became quite high putting them in the same league as some of the second tier rich houses in Lucerne, and they were even known to be held in the same breathe as House Hale's vassals. History Early History House Sand was founded during the War in Arnor after Dabon Sand was knighted by a member of House Martell and swore his family to the service of House Martell. Following their return Dabon was killed during the Bloody Supper, and the new leadership did not have the martial skill of Dabon forcing them into a steep decline in importance. This changed with the rise of Edmund Sand of whom expanded some small businesses owned by House Sand and turned them into a profitiable enterprise which he expanded throughout the reign of James Lovie and into the reign of Bill Lovie. The wealth of House Sand became quite high putting them in the same league as some of the second tier rich houses in Lucerne, and they were even known to be held in the same breathe as House Hale's vassals. Noteable Members Family Members *Dabon Sand. Died during the Bloody Supper **Edmund Sand. Died of Old Age ***(Ser) Jaden Sand **** † Opheria Sand. Died during the birth of Nedrick Sand *****Ellaria Sand ******Oberyn Martell II. *******Loreza Sand *******Dorea Sand *******Obella Sand *******Elia Sand *****Nedrick Sand ******Placeholder Women *******Dabon Sand II. *******Mella Sand Other Noteables Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Sworn House of House Martell